


Slow Dancing

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Sweetpea Series (Joel [the last of us] x Reader) [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Joel and Reader get to spend a little time together, slow dancing.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You, Joel Miller/Reader
Series: Sweetpea Series (Joel [the last of us] x Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177412
Kudos: 8





	Slow Dancing

Even though Jackson has been your home for a couple years now, you still found the small parties held at the Tavern in the middle of town odd. Not odd in the fact that you didn’t like them. It just still shocked you that you were lucky enough to even have this small sense of normalcy. The string lights hanging from the ceiling casting a warm glow in the crowded bar, the music flowing through the air, and most importantly, the casual conversation that flows between you and the group around you. 

Tommy had convinced you and Joel to come to the get together this evening, and you had immediately jumped at the idea. However, Joel was, as usual, less than enthusiastic. One pleading look from you though, and he agreed, a soft smile appearing on his face at the excited grin you gave him. He also felt more enthused about the evening when you bounded down the stairs in a short, strappy sundress you traded one of the other townsfolk for.

_ “ _ Not so upset about going now, are you _?”  _ you teased him, taking his hand in yours and tugging him out of the house.

He shakes his head, a smile on his lips at your antics, _ “ _ No ma’am _ ,”  _ he says, _ “ _ But if I had known, I would’ve dressed for the occasion, _ ”  _ he gestures to his dark jeans, boots, and blue button up shirt. 

You shook your head, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, _ “ _ You look perfect _ ,”  _ you reassure him, _ “ _ Now let’s go before it gets too late _!” _

Joel’s eyes had practically fallen out of his head when he saw you in your little get up. In all honesty, he really wanted to take you to bed when he saw you. But he stopped himself, figuring that you’d be by his side most of the night anyways. 

How wrong he was. 

You were whisked away by Ellie, Dina, and Jesse practically the minute you stepped in the door. All while Joel was sitting at the bar with Tommy and Maria, forced to watch you basically tease him from across the room all evening. Yet, as slightly frustrated as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to really be all that put out. Not when he could see you laughing with his adopted daughter as she and Dina had probably pulled some crude joke. And despite what most other men might feel, he couldn’t help but smile when Jesse pulled you out onto the dance floor, twirling you around and pulling all kinds of weird moves. 

He was just happy to see you looking so...carefree. Unburdened by the horrors outside of the walls of Jackson. Unafraid of the harsh realities that would face you both in the coming days, weeks, and years. So for now, he was content to just watch you in your flowy little sundress dance the night away. 

»»————- ♡ ————-««

You knew the moment you put the dress on, what it would do to Joel. Knew that he’d want nothing more than to have his hands on you all night long. So, when you were whisked away from him right when you got to the tavern, you couldn’t help the little feeling of sympathy that tugged at your heart when you saw his face fall a little bit. While you were having a wonderful time with the younger group of adults, you could almost always feel his gaze on you throughout the night. 

Eventually, after Jesse had all but forced you out onto the dance floor - most likely to help you rile up ‘ _ your old man’  _ as your friends like to call him - you caught Joel’s eye. With his arms crossed over his chest, he leaned up against the bar, only half listening to what Tommy was telling him, all while sending you a knee weakening look through his brow. This, combined with the fact that a slower song started to play, is what finally made you take mercy on the man. 

  
  
  
  


You waltzed over to where he stood, extending a hand out to him while your other played with the skirt of your dress. “Dance with me?”

He raises a brow, unfolding his arms as he pushes off of the bar, “I thought you’d never ask,” he teases you, taking your outstretched hand in his own, before leading you out to the slightly less crowded dance floor. 

You roll your eyes at his words as the song's lyrics begin playing, “It’s not like I planned to be whisked away for the evening,” you defend, clasping your hands behind his neck as he places his on your waist gently. 

He hums thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, “No…” he agrees, “but you  _ did,  _ wear  _ this- _ ” his fingers tug at the material of your dress softly, “And I think you knew  _ exactly  _ what you were doin’ then,” his southern drawl is thick, voice low as he speaks, and you can’t help the way your heart flutters. 

“Maybe I did,” you quip back, “What’s so wrong with wanting to look good for you?”

You take in Joel’s small smile and the way it reaches his eyes. The way his crows feet show at the action, and the way his hands grip your hips affectionately. When he pulls you closer, you don’t resist, his arms wrapping around your waist to hold you against him, as you both continue to sway to the music. Your cheek is against his chest, and you’ve moved to wrap your arms under his own as he lays his cheek atop your head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, sweetpea,” he finally murmurs, pulling away only so he can press a kiss to the crown of your head. 

You expect the rest of the song to pass in comforting silence as you and Joel dance. However, a deep baritone hum fills your ears and you realize Joel is singing along softly to the song being played. 

_ If I never get to see the Northern Lights _

You pull away slightly so you can look up at Joel, a curious expression on your face as he sings the lyrics unknown to you. 

_ Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night _

He sings along to the song, voice soothing and comforting as he holds you close to him still.

_ Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand _

At these words, your confused expression is replaced by an understanding one, and a small smile pulls at the corners of your lips. Joel’s eyes are filled with nothing but love and adoration as he continues.

_ Baby, I could die a happy man. _

He finishes the little chorus by sealing his lips to yours in a chaste kiss before letting you rest your head against his chest again. 

You relish in this peaceful moment, the music soft and the arms around you secure. And even though this isn’t exactly how you saw the night playing out...you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 


End file.
